Ultimate Heroes UNITE! transcripts
Here is the Transcripts for Ultimate Heroes UNITE! Transcripts The heroes gathering French Narrator: Ah, Station Square. A paradise of the planet earth. Home to many human beings living their lives in peace and tranquility. Sonic: (Yawning) Guess Eggman's learned his lesson... yep, And maybe we'll take another vacation somewhere. Tails: Hehehe, you bet Sonic. Yoshi: Good morning, guys. What are we gonna do today? Sonic: Hey guys, we kinda got nothing to do. Donkey Kong: You know, i think that the Station Square Movie Theater is releasing a new movie, wanna head there? Yoshi: Great idea. Let's visit the Movies. Dr. Eggman: Citizens of Station Square. May I have your attention, please? Tails: I wonder what's going on? Gmerl: Beats me. Dr. Eggman: From now on, I, Dr. Eggman and the Syndicate, will rule Station Square. Hahahahahaha. But I'm fair. I listen to the little people; those of you who don't want me to rule, raise your hand. Get them! (Eggman's machines start sucking up all the people, Team Robot, Sonic & Tails ran & headed towards Tails's Workshop) Emerl: What was that all about? Donkey Kong: I don't know, but this is a weird turn. Yoshi: Yeah, but i don't like this at all. Tails: Ugh, this is terrible! Gmerl: What's wrong Tails? Tails: I'm trying to gain access to my workshop, but somehow, Eggman must of hacked into my system. Team Robot & Sonic: WHAT!?!? Sonic: Eggman, ugh, that creep never gives up? Donkey Kong: So, what are we supposed to do? Gmerl: Hmmm, we could use Chaos Control to teleport inside Tails's Workshop, That's why i got two Chaos Emeralds. (He hold's two Chaos Emeralds) Yoshi: Awesome, that's one plan to think of, let's do it. (Emerl & Sonic got close & holds two Emeralds) Emerl & Sonic: CHAOS CONTROL!!!!! (They teleported themselves inside Tails's Workshop & everyone else were here) Silver: Sonic, guys, are we so glad to see you. Blaze: What is going on out there, why is Eggman capturing everyone? Tails: We're not sure Blaze, but as far as i concerned, Eggman must be up to something not good, he's also capturing innocent people back to his Egg Carrier. Knuckles: Eggman can't do that to people. Cream: (gasp!) Oh, no. If Eggman's in charge, he'll steal the seven Chaos Emeralds and take over Station Square! (Yoshi grins as he sees Michelangelo coming out of the portal) Yoshi: Hey, it's Michelangelo! how's it going Mikey? Michelangelo: Nothing much Dino-Dude, but there's no time to explain, Donnie's going to communicate with you guys on this screen. (Then, the screen opens up showing a transmission from Donatello) Tails: Hey, it's Donnie, Blaze: Hello Donatello, how are you doing? Donatello: Hello, everyone. It's great to see you all, but listen, I have so bad news. Eggman has joined forces with villains from other worlds. And with their help, he's taking over Station Square. Emerl: Okay, this has been gone enough for too long, someone needs to put Egghead in his place. Yoshi: Oh, I must've had too much ice cream last night. Sonic: Well, guess that explain's everyone running from those weird-looking machines we saw, but i wonder what his up too this time? Donatello: I've been gathering the information about your world and I know Sonic's dealt with him before. Please, Team Robot, we need your help. Dr. Eggman: Sonic the hedgehog, i know your in there, come out with your hands up or we will knock your door down! Tails: Uh oh, it's Eggman, he's going to ramp the doors down!? Knuckles: If anybody's got any suggestion's, i'd would love to hear it? Silver: Well, we're not getting anywhere with that attitude. Cream: Don't worry Silver, we have to stop Dr. Eggman for good, Donatello, what can Team Robot do whatever they can to help. Donatello: Well Cream, Emerl has to follow Michelangelo and he will lead him to me. I'll be able to tell him more when he get to my lab. (the transmssion ends) Emerl: Okay, Tails & Knuckles! Stand guard and don't let them in. I'll be back soon. Tails: Right. Knuckles: You got it. (As Emerl gets inside the portal, Gmerl stopped him) Gmerl: Wait a sec, if you go, Me, DK & Yoshi are going with you. Emerl: Huh, how come, Donatello said i'm the one who should help them stop Eggman, you guys should stay here. Gmerl: We have to help, it's no fun if a leader goes doing it alone, we're a team & we gotta stick together. Emerl: Well, i guess your right Gmerl, we're friends & friends gotta stick together, Let's go. (Cream comes up to Emerl looking worried) Emerl: Huh, what's wrong Cream, aren't you gonna wish us luck? Cream: Well, yes but... i'm worried that we might not see you again... Emerl: Don't worry Cream, it maybe hard to say goodbye to a friend, just trust me, the guys & i will come back soon as long as Eggman's plans are finished, i'll be back. Cream: Really? you promise you'll come back? Emerl: You bet i will, i'll be back in time for supper, i promise. (Emerl & Cream holded their pinky's together & made a pinky promise) Michelangelo: Okay dudes, it's time to go. Emerl: Okay, let's go. (They entered the portal & disappeared) The rise of the Syndicate Michelangelo: Hey Donnie, we've got backup just as you requested. Donatello: Thanks Mikey. Welcome to my lab guys. Emerl: Thanks Donnie, it has been a while since we seen eachother. Kimiko: What is that, He's a giant robotic android. Donatello: Kimiko, Emerl is a robot from a place called Station Square. Ah, that reminds me. Gmerl, Yoshi & Donkey Kong came along with Michelangelo to help us. Yoshi: This is the strangest morning I've had since... well, last Tuesday. Danny: Wow, he can talk? Donatello: Of course he can, Danny. Where Yoshi comes from, all prehistoric dinosaurs can talk. Okay guys, we need you to bring up to speed on what's happening. This all started with my latest invention, the Universe Portal Machine. It's a device that lets us travel to other worlds. Baxter Stockmen has somehow gained access to my project plans and created a copy of my machine. I've been tracking the Technodrome's transdimenational portal and the Shredder's been visiting your worlds. He's found an ally in each world and they've teamed up to form a Syndicate. He must have some sort of master plan that they can all benefit from. They've combined their powers to create an army of Syndicate troops and they're stealing energy from each of your worlds. We don't know why they're stealing this energy but whatever it's for, it won't be good. Kimiko: Don't be such a science nerd. If you think about it, this is actually pretty cool. It's just like one of my games. (Omi, Raimundo & Clay came in) Omi: Now, Kimiko. This is a lot more serious than one of our xiaolin showdowns. We've lost our shen gong wu because of this Syndicate and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped. Clay: Yeah, Kimiko. Right now, finding the shen gong wu is thougher then finding a needle in the haystack. Donatello: Omi & Clay are right, Kimiko. We must work together to stop the Syndicate. I know you've each defeated these guys individually. That's why I've brought you all here. If we combine our knowledge, we can beat them. Yoshi: All I'm saying is, that it's exciting to work as a team and save the day. Danny: Well, now that the entire team is assembled, I think it's time to get started. Donatello: Okay. Since we don't know where the Shredder's Technodrome is, our only leads lie in each of your worlds. To begin with, let's stop them from draining the energy. Emerl: Where should we start first? Danny: How about Amity Park? Donkey Kong: Let's go! Amity Park Inside Vlad's thone room (the heroes are in Vlad's throne room) Donatello: Huh? Where are we? I set the machine to take us to Danny's school. I must have made a miscalculation. Vlad: Oh, you've made no mistake. I've taken up residence at Casper High or at least where Casper High once stood. I'm glad you could finally make it. I've been waiting for you all to arrive. Danny: Sorry, we were late but now let's get the party started. Vlad: Ahahahaha. Oh, it's not that simple, Danny. I have the upper hand. (shows them Danny's parents) All you need to do is join me and I will let them go. Danny: I told you before, I use my powers for good. Vlad: You cannot resist, Danny. The Syndicate cannot be defeated. With every passing moment, this ghost-portal provides us with power for the Syndicate's ultimate plan and provides me with unlimited ghost energy. Danny: I will never join you! Vlad: Ah, you'll have plenty of time to consider my offer further...as you rot for eternity in the Ghost Zone Prison. (knocks them out) Ahaha. The Ghost-Zone Prison (the heroes wake up in the Walker's prison) Kimiko: Where are we? Walker: You're in my world now... Danny: Walker? ... Ah, not again! You couldn't hold me last time... What makes you think you can this time? Walker: I've made some changes since you were last here, boy! This prison is just as effective against you as it is against ghosts! So don't break the rules and you will be just fine! Helping the box ghost Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost! Deal with 7 GHOST RATS and I will help you escape this prison. Dialogue #5 Box Ghost: Very well, you have helped me... Now the all-powerful Box Ghost will help you! Fighting against Walker Walker: This is my prison. I make the rules. You, boys, are never getting out of here. Escaping the Ghost-Zone (we see Walker knocked down) Kimiko: So how are we gonna get out of this Ghost Zone? Yoshi: Wait a minute. If this is a Ghost Zone, then those things before... t-t-they must have been... GHOSTS! Danny: You know, Vlad's not the only one with a ghost-portal. Donatello: You have access to another ghost-portal? Danny: It's nearby. Follow me. Haunted Amity Park Inside the Fenton House (the heroes come out of the Fenton Portal) Donatello: Fascinating! This looks like ghost hunting technology. Did you make these devices yourself? Danny: Err, no, errr... the Fenton Family are the ghost technology wizards, not me. Kimiko: The Fentons? Are they the freaky couple Vlad had trapped in his throne room? If they're ghost experts, we should try to rescue them. Danny: We can't! Vlad is too powerful with his ghost-portal open. We need to find some way to shut it down. Donatello: If I spend some time studying these devices, perhaps we can build a gadget to close the portal. Omi: This is no time to be studying! Raimundo: Yeah! We're heroes!! Heroes don't just sit around and study!! Emerl: You're right! Heroes go out and save the world!! Danny: All right! Let's get going! We'll figure out a plan once get to Vlad's castle. Stopping 6 Ghosts (the heroes are outside the Fenton Works with Sam and Tucker) Raimundo: What's wrong with this picture ... Everyone seems to have been turned into Zombies! Sam: They're not Zombies! They've been Overshadowed by the Ghosts that Vlad has released. You'd better deal with all 6 ghosts before you head to Vlad's castle. Danny: OK! Let's clean up the town, and then move on to deal with Vlad. Tucker: We'll meet you outside the Amity Park Cementery. Dialogue #10 Sam/'Tucker': Nice work guys! It's time to head for Vlad's Castle. Take a shortcut through Amity Park Cementery - It'll bring us straight into the castle! Entering Vlad's Castle Yoshi: Hooray! Amity Park is a ghost-free zone! Donatello: Not quite. There's still one big ghost we need to take care of. Danny: Let's close his portal for good! Vlad's Castle Inside Vlad's castle (the heroes are in Vlad's castle) Yoshi: This place isn't so creepy... right guys... right? Kimiko: This place is awesome! It's just like something out of a scary movie. Danny: We need a way to shut down that Ghost-Portal. We can't beat Vlad while that thing is open. Donatello: Vlad would need a lot of energy to keep that portal open. He must have generators in this castle. Gmerl: That's why you're a Turtle Genius! Danny: Let's find that generators and shut them down. Generaters shut down Danny: OK, that should do it! Now that the Ghost-Portal is out of the picture, let's go find Vlad! Vlad's throne room Fighting Vlad Plasmuis (the heroes get to Vlad's throne room) Vlad: So, Danny, you've escaped from the Ghost Zone and shut down my portal. Danny: Give it up, Vlad! You've lost your power and Amity Park has been saved. It's all over, just give up! Vlad: You underestimate me, Danny. With the help of the Syndicate, I will have it up and running again. And we've already harnessed enough ghost energy for our device. Kimiko: 'Our device'? The Syndicate is building something? Vlad: Yes, and very soon you will all bow down to the might of the Syndicate. Gmerl: It doesn't matter what you're planning, we're going to stop you! Vlad: Oh, but what of Jack and Maddie Fenton, surely you wouldn't risk their innocent lives, would you? Danny: I'm not gonna stand here and let you treat them like puppets. Get ready to pay for this! Vlad's defeat Vlad: I don't believe it. Danny: Hahaha. You better believe it, Vlad. You've lost. Vlad: For now, maybe. But soon, you'll regret standing up to the Syndicate. This is far from over. Far, far from over. (Vlad opens the portal and escapes) Yoshi: That mean old Vlad escaped. Kimiko: At least the Fentons are safe. Danny: Well, that's a relief. Okay, let's get out of here before they notice us. Donatello: But I was hoping to learn more about their ghost hunting technology. Danny: Trust me, ghost hunters and ghost boys don't mix. Besides, Amity Park is back to normal and we've got other worlds to save. Donatello: You're right. Here we go. The Turtles Lab Donatello: Well everyone, that's one villain down & three to go. Gmerl: Yeah, Now it's time to settle the score with Eggman. Kimiko: Say, who is Dr. Eggman anyway Gmerl? Gmerl: Dr. Eggman is evil scientist who wants to rule Station Square & get his hands on the mystical items called the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Emerl: So true Raimundo: Really, are there hidden powers in them? Yoshi: Yep, not even the Shen Gong Wu are a match for the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Danny: Hmm, what do these Chaos Emeralds look like anyway? Kimiko: Don't worry Danny, it's in my address book, It says here that the Chaos Emeralds are prominent objects that appear in Emerl's world. They are seven ancient emeralds and mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald, with powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power. Omi: Ooh, this is most interesting. Donatello: Okay everyone, the Universe Portal Machine is ready for transportation, let's go. Station Square (the heroes are in Station Square, in front of Tails's Workshop) Kimiko: Wow, this is Station Square? I can't believe we're at a city. Donatello: Everyone, Dojo managed to get some spare Shen Gong Wu, it'll make good use for this enviorement. Yoshi: I can't wait to introduce you all our friends. There's Knuckles & Shadow & Team Chaotix... Danny: Uhh, Emerl? Where is everybody? Emerl: Now, that you mention it, it is a bit quiet, too quiet. Donatello: If everyone is missing, the Syndicate may be responsible. Yoshi: No, Donnie. I think it's much more devious than that. I think that someone has prepared... a surprise birthday party for me! (Yoshi checks Tails's roof) Surprise! Hmm, not here. (he checks behind a house) Surprise! Nope, not here either. (he checks somewhere else) Surprise! Wow, they're hiding so well, it's gonna take me forever to find everyone. Donatello: I don't think that's it, Yoshi. I think that... (they get surrounded by Syndicate robots) Syndicate Robot: Surprise! Donkey Kong: Is it a costume party? Danny: I don't think they're costumes. (Rouge comes and defeats the robots) Rouge: Hi-ya! Come on, Boys. Let's get out of here. Yoshi: Hey Rouge! I knew you wouldn't miss my surprise party. Rouge: Dino-Boy, your birthday's not for another month. Now you and your friends follow me. Finding another Path Rouge: Oh, no! The bridge has collapsed! You boys will have to find another way across... I'll meet you up ahead. Meeting up with Tails Tails: Hey guys! Not far now! Just down this path and then through the mystic ruins! Yet... another bridge collapses Tails: OK. This time, you boys go first and I'll follow you. (the bridges collapses) Rouge: Oh no! Can you believe our rotten luck? OK, you boys keep going through the clam beds, and I'll meet you on the other side near the Master Emerald Shrine. Careful with those Eggpawns... they have a nasty bite! Dialogue #20 Tails: We made it back safe to the shrine! Before we even begin to plan how to deal with Eggman, we need to find the 4 Chaos Emeralds in the lookout posts. Can you go fetch them for me? Making a Plan Rouge: OK boys, here's the situation. Eggman has taken control of Station Square. He's locked up anyone who's resisted and one of the first to get captured was Cream & Cheese. Emerl: Oh no. Rouge: Now, he's catching all the citizens in Station Square and transporting them back to his Fortress Factory where he's extracting micro-chip to their brains. Yoshi: Those poor People! Tails: I have a plan to save the Citizens, gather the other 4 Emeralds and overthrow Eggman, and we need your help. Gmerl: We'd be happy to help, Tails! Tails: First, we go to Red Mountain and destroy his Eggpawn Harvesting Machines. That should disrupt Eggman's plans... Yoshi: And save those captured citizens! Tails: Next, we'll sneak into Eggman's fortress and shut down his machines... Yoshi: And get the other Emeralds! Tails: In all the chaos, we should be able to sneak into Eggman's Egg Carrier to stop his operation completely. Yoshi: And save Cream & Cheese! Kimiko: This is like a spy movie! Do we have any secret agents? Tails: You're smart, Kimiko. We've already got some agents in Red Mountain. Your mission is to make contact with our agents. Donatello: And how will we know these agents? Tails: Don't worry, they're one of our best men. They're code names are "Agent Chameleon", "Agent Bee" & "Agent Croc". Donkey Kong: Wow. Three secret agents. I wonder who they could be? Finding Sonic Yoshi: Whoa, look at the beautiful sunset, it looks so pretty. Emerl: We'll take a look at it later Yoshi, right now, we have to find Sonic. Danny: Do you think he could help us fight against Eggman? Gmerl: Yeah, Sonic's used to this, when ever there's trouble, Eggman's the one who causes them. (Then, Raimundo spots Sonic coming) Raimundo: Hey, isn't that Sonic right there? Yoshi: Sonic, thank goodness your okay. Sonic: Hey guys, it's good to see you all in one piece. Kimiko: Oh, you must be Sonic, Emerl told us all about you & what you do. Sonic: Hehe Thanks, Say uh... Donnie, who are your new friends here? Donatello: Oh yeah, This is Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay & Danny, they're here to help us fight the Sydnicate. Gmerl: Yeah, it's true. Sonic: Say Danny, why are you dressed like that? Danny: Oh, it's just my ghost form, you could say i'm half-boy & half-ghost. (Then, a pink hedgehog comes by) Amy: Sonic! Wait up! Gmerl: Uh oh, pink hedgehog alert at 12:00. Amy: Hi Boys, Long time no see! Emerl: Hey Amy, good to see ya too. Sonic: Uh... A... Amy? Amy: What's wrong with you anyway? Gmerl: Say uh... Amy, what's with that bird your holding? Amy: Listen, this birdie seems to be in trouble. So you guys need to be his bodyguard for a while! Emerl, Danny & Donatello: What!? Sonic: You must be kidding! Raimundo: Uh dude, i don't think shes kidding. Amy: If you don't, we're just gonna tag along anyway! Kimiko: Hmmm, look's like we got no choice boys, we're gonna bring her along. Going towards Twinkle Park approaches and Amy spots him Amy: Aah, look! Eggman's Robot's on the loose! Danny: Maybe he's part of the Sydnicate, we have to stop it. Sonic: No problem! He's just a chunk of cheesy hardware. Emerl: Time to take out the trash. Amy: Whoaaa! Sonic: Oh, now what? around Huh? Amy: Look here! It says, 'Cute couples get in free!' Let's go! Sonic: Amy! Wai-wai-wai-wait! Oh man... That girl is such a pain! Donatello: Come on guys, we have to follow Amy. Kimiko: Great thinking Donnie, this could be a trap. Donkey Kong: So let's go. Amy's gone missing chases after Amy to look for her in Twinkle Park and emerges afterwards, unable to find her. Sonic: Oh shoot! We've lost Amy! Gmerl: Where did she go? Donatello: Maybe we must of gotten separated somehow. Danny: But who would want to do that? Sonic: I think i know Danny, I bet that robot hauled butt after her, We'd better catch her before it does. Kimiko: Maybe we should split up & try to find Amy. Emerl: Yeah. The search ends (They spreaded out into groups to find Amy, Donatello, Raimundo & Donkey Kong looked up thought Hotel Rooms, Danny, Gmerl & Clay searched at the pool, Emerl, Yoshi, Sonic, Omi & Kimiko looked around downtown, but no sign of Amy) Sonic: Amy! Oh man, where can she be? Emerl: I don't know Sonic, but we are so screwed. Omi: Do not lose hope Emerl, we will find Amy, my tiger instinct's tells me she is close. Amy: Aaaagh! Sonic! Help! Kimiko: Closer then you think Omi, there she is! sees Amy being captured by ZERO. Yoshi: There at the train station tunnel, what do we do now!? Sonic: We'll cut 'em off at the Mystic Ruins! Kimiko: I'll contact the boys & let them know about this. The Egg Carrier hostage is holding onto Amy Amy: Let me go you hunka junk, I mean it! Emerl: Hey there, bolt brain! You better give Amy to us, or We'll squash ya! jumps down towards Amy and ZERO. Then the sky turns dark. Sonic: Hey, what's happening here? Yoshi: Is it night time already? Egg Carrier is shown in the sky. It then sucks ZERO and Amy in by a green tube. Sonic: Stop! Danny: Sonic, Wait! Amy: Sonic! Help me! Kimiko: Oh no. Sonic: Shoot, I've lost her again! Danny: How will we be able to rescue her? Donatello: Simple Danny, we follow the Egg-Carrier though Red Mountain. Gmerl: Donnie's right guys, we gotta save Amy. (Gmerl holds his hand over Sonic's shoulder) Gmerl: Sonic, we're gonna use your for this one. Sonic: Hehe, Sure thing. Egg Carrier takes off. Heading to Red Mountain Emerl: The Egg Carrier are just at the end of this mountain. We should be able to find the secret agents when we get there. Danny: Well, let's get going. The sooner we stop them harvesting Chaos Emerald's, the sooner we can go to the factory and stop Eggman! Donatello: We should proceed carefully. It's likely they will be guarding at Red Mountain. Kimiko: OK! Let's get going! Agents Revealed, Team Chaotix (the heroes are in Red Mountain) Gmerl: Quietly. No one must know we're here, until we find the three Agents any minute. (Team Chaotix comes in) Charmy: Hey, Emerl! Don't tell anyone but Tails made us all secret agent. Ahahaha-ha. Vector: Charmy, you idiot!?! Emerl: Charmy! Watch out for that Jellyfish Harvester! (the harvester sucks Patrick inside) Yoshi: Charmy! No! (cries) Charmy: Help! Eek! Ahahaha. Okay! Ow! Ahahaha. It tickles. Vector, you have... Ahaha! Vector. Aha! Help! Ouch! Vec! Ouch! Vec! Dow! Ouch! Vector! Ouch! (the harvester drives Charmy away) Yoshi: (still crying) Danny: Don't worry, Yoshi. We'll get him back. Let's stick to Tails's plan. We'll take out this Eggpawn Harvesters and then, enter Eggman's fortress. We'll find Charmy there. Gmerl: Great idea Danny, we should be able to catch up with Sonic up ahead. Meeting the Babylon Rogues Jet: Hehehe, looks like we've got here first, too bad for you, Team Robot. Gmerl: (Groans) Hey Jet, what are you up to this time... Storm: Hahaha, you should see the look in your faces, we beat you too the Emerald. Emerl: Oh come on Jet, we don't have time for this... we to stop Eggman before he get's all the Emerald's, just shut your traps & give us the emerald. Jet: Sorry, no can do, If you want this emerald... then your gonna have to take out some robot's for us. Raimundo: You want somebody to do it? How about we get the job done for you? Wave: Oh really, those are old bunch of Eggpawn's all over the place, there's no way that they won't listen to worthless idiot's like you. Kimiko: Oh, I think they'll listen to me. I've had a lot of experience convincing robot's to do what I tell them! Wave: Hmmm, alright then, Get some 6 robot parts back to me. If you defeat them, you can have the Chaos Emerald back, Otherwise you won't get it back, but for now, we could make it a deal Yoshi: Let's go! Dialogue #26 Wave: Find & destroy the Eggpawn's, so get some 6 ROBOT PARTS and we will give back the Emerald. Catching up with Tails Yoshi: So long, Jet! (the pathway shows them though to meet up with Sonic & Tails at the Egg-Carrier) Danny: That looks like our way though. Yoshi: Cream, Cheese, Amy, Charmy, all the captured citizens, hang on! We're coming! The Egg-Carrier A rough landing Tornado is closing up to the Egg Carrier. Tails: Alrighty, we're in! Sonic: We gotta land on the Egg Carrier! Tails: Whoops. Uh...I forgot something. Sonic: What's that? Tails: There's no landing gear on this mode. Sonic: Whaaat? Tails, and the Tornado land on the Egg Carrier. Raimundo: Wow, this thing is really huge! Emerl: No time to gawk now Rai. We need to find Amy & Cream! Sonic: You're right, my friend! So, here we goooooo! Going to the Sky Deck Dr. Eggman: Don't get too many ideas, you fools! You haven't seen the power this vessel really has! Get a load of this! Egg Carrier changes shape Tails: Ahhh, wow! It's changed shape. Did you see that? Sonic: Darn! This makes it harder for us to get to the bridge! Tails: I hate it when he doesn't listen... Kimiko: Say uh, does he always do that sometimes? Gmerl: How should i know? Dr. Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha! I bet you weren't expecting this! The only way you can get to me is through the Sky Deck. I doubt if you can figure this one out! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sonic: Oh yeah! Well, we'll show YOU! Bring it on! Emerl: Here we go guys, this is for Cream. Inside the Skydeck (the heroes are in the Skydeck) Danny: We need to shut this factory down. We can't let the Syndicate collect any more energy from these Chaos Emerald's! Donatello: Hmmmm, from the look of these plans, there are four Emergency Vents that we should be able to release the Emerald's through. Danny: Haha, that ought to do it! Kimiko: Wait, what's that noise? Yoshi: CHARMY! Hooray! Don't worry, buddy! We'll have you out of there in a jiffy. Dialogue #29 Charmy: Nice work turning the machine off! We still need to free the chaos emerald's. Find and open the 4 EMERGENCY VENTS to free them! Dialogue #30 Vector: Alright! You've got all the Chaos Emerald's. Amy & Cream will be with Eggman. They're through the door! Fighting E-102 Gamma heroes are in the center of the Egg Carrier Sonic: Is that it? Tails: It might be. But let's check out the bridge. used the device to go onto the deck of the Egg Carrier where he meets Amy confronted with Dr. Eggman Amy: Sonic! Cream: Emerl! Emerl: Cream, you're okay. Dr. Eggman: Huh! They're too late! Eggman uses his Egg Mobile to grab Birdie from Amy Amy: Not the birdie! jumps in front of Eggman, Tails following him. Eggman pulls a Chaos Emerald from the bird's necklace. Tails: ...A Chaos Emerald! Omi: It was inside it all this time! Amy: No way! Dr. Eggman: Be gone! All of you! This is all I really need! Gamma! Gamma appears. E-102 Gamma: What is your wish, master Robotnik? Dr. Eggman: Get rid of these pests.Show them what you got! E-102 Gamma: Aye aye, sir. Dr. Eggman: And don't disappoint me, or else... Cream: Emerl, help! Emerl: Cream, no! and Everyone were ready to fight Gamma Danny: First thing's first, we take out Gamma, then we catch Eggman. A change of heart is about to give one final blow to Gamma. However, Amy stops in front of Gamma Amy: Stop it, Sonic! Sonic: stops. step aside, Amy! Out of my way! Amy: No! This robot is my friend. He helped me. Don't hurt him. Sonic: Okay. Whatever you say. You must have your reasons... Egg Carrier shakes. Yoshi: Whoa, what's going on!? Tails: Hey, this ship is losing altitude! Sonic: Hurry, Tails! Take Amy and get out of here! Amy: But what about you? Sonic: My friends & I'll find that Eggman and put him out of commission! on the Egg Carrier Gmerl: Oh man, it's a dead end. Danny: How is it possible for the Egg-Carrier change it's shape so easy? Donatello: Well, If we're to continue, we need to change this ship back to it's original shape! Sonic: There must be a switch somewhere on the bridge! we've gotta find it, now! Kimiko: Right! Now that we've saved Amy & gathered the Emerald's, it's time to find Eggman! Yoshi: We're coming to save you, Cream & Cheese! the Egg Carrier changes shape Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts